Evil vs Evil
by Chris186
Summary: Fierce Deity vs. Ganondorf. R&R!


**Evil vs. Evil**

A/N: Fierce Deity vs. Ganondorf

-------------  
  
The tower radiated with an ominous and unsettling feeling that lingered throughout the evil lords dark palace; hanging in the air like a beautiful and enticing scent, changed and deformed to become an unwelcome and disturbing aura of malice; the stranger was no foreigner to it, his silver wisps of flowing hair protruding from his cap and bushed softly aside from his hollow eyes as they scanned the Final Flight of steps.  
  
Stopping only to catch a faint breath, he began to sprint.  
  
Running, speeding up and blowing into a majestic and full-blown dash through the blood-stained stairway, his leggings running with a speed to shame the malicious wind that chilled the palace to the very edges...  
  
At last his journey was over.  
  
Faint and rusted brass lined the steel door in front, the silver gleam and radiant shine of his armour illuminating the way ahead as with a clench of his mighty fists and many and twirl of his holstered dagger, the door smashed open and crashed to the ground with an explosion of rubble and an almighty boom...  
  
The dark sorcerer's elegant cloak hung heavy across his back, draped in thick and unwelcome malice as with a weave and a slight spin, ominous glow of a dark amber gaze met with the hollow emptiness of an angered soul.  
  
"Sorry about the door." The Fierce Deity spoke with a soft, yielding and silky tone, brushing the silver hair bangs of his hair draped across his eye away with a gauntleted hand.  
  
Ganondorf's hand passed lightly over his shoulder, held in a firm position as he spoke in dark reply, his green and slimy tongue carving words of malice and ill will.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kishin?" he smiled wickedly, "Don't you have your own world to rule over?"  
  
"At least I didn't take mine by force." Kishin, the Fierce Deity replied, "It was mine in the first place. I'm only here to give back what's rightfully Zelda's if that's okay with you."  
  
"Could be if you'd let me go through the proper channels..." Ganondorf replied darkly, "Well, I think we've heard enough talk from the both of us, don't you?"  
  
Without a word; without any indication of warning or foresight of his actions, Ganondorf threw the arm he'd kept behind his shoulder forward with full force; and from each of his bloodstained fingers came a frazzling bolt of mauve energy headed straight for the Fierce Deity...  
  
...And with a thrust of his foot and a magnificent flip, time crawled; each bolt headed past him, underneath his legs, past and under his arms and over his head as his spectacularly back flipped with a grace unseen and landed without a scratch.  
  
With his hair handsomely brushed back for the umpteenth time, the Fierce Deity crossed his arms in mild amusement.  
  
"Alright," he smiled boastfully, "You're a fool unlike any I've set eyes upon. You know, planning your attack is always good fun; you ought to try it sometime."  
  
Caught in his glee and in his arrogance and pride, a person may be forgiven for not seeing something coming; and such unfortunately was the Fierce Deity's case as a great, hulking ball of energy came pelting at him in a display of raw defeat and retaliation.  
  
"Lord Almighty!" was all he managed to say before his spread his hands and pushed; the ball, controlled by Ganondorf in raw anger was trying to be repressed with a desperate effort from his opponent. Mighty thrusts of sheer energy were expelled from Kishin's form as he tried to attack the spell and push it back with dignity intact of all things as the violet and blazing light shaded his face in a bright purple with his hair being attacked and lashed, thrown to the winds.  
  
With one last push, he succeeded...  
  
The ball flew from his hands and straight for the Evil King, flying with a display of power and anger from an almighty god that even Ganon could not control and with a colossal explosion of redirected energy it smashed face first into the evil king with a burst of malevolent light that illuminated the entire palace quarters with the glow of pure evil...  
  
"You pitiful idiot." Kishin remarked as the tangled melody of smashed keyboard notes rang through the air and Ganon smashed through his organ to the wall on the other side.  
  
As the dust cleared and the faint figure visible through Ganon's eyes became all the more horrifically clearer, he choked back tears of defeat and clots of dust that smothered his face as he spoke with an aura of terror and fright.  
  
"W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" he screeched, his blood red eyes betraying his visage of power and strength, all but sapped away by his greatest foe as his boots crunched mercilessly on the mess of rubble left behind in a stride towards him, crackling with power and malice not like his own in snaps of blue lightning .  
  
In gleeful and mocking tones of snobbish reply, the Fierce Deity spoke to him with a teasing and haughty tone to sap the last of Ganon's pride from his weakened form.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare." He smiled, "Don't like fights, do you?"  
  
Ganondorf's tears of defeat climaxed with a scream of pain and agony as the Fierce Deity gripped his arm and locked the elbow joint with a death clutch, speaking softly and silkily again.  
  
"How about arm-wrestling, then?" he mocked, snapping one of Ganon's fingers with a disturbingly loud crack.  
  
Ganondorf screamed again as Kishin spoke up cruelly,  
  
"Behold the nerve-wracking pain of Hylian Guard Brutality!" he laughed, heaving Ganon to his feet and swinging him violently several times in the air, like a blistering tornado that swept the entire room with an unprecedented display of sheer unmatched viciousness as at last he let go and sent Ganon flying through the top of his own roof with a splintering crash. The castle roof crumpled down with him.  
  
Ganondorf landed with a crash, buried deep in the rubble of his own outer roof, spared by the heaving pull of his rival as he jerked him out of the crevice and threw him back down.  
  
"Why so quick to hide?" Kishin smiled, emerald lightning striking powerfully with a sonic boom as rain began to fall heavily onto the ground, "I thought you wanted a good fight?"  
  
Ganon huddled pitifully in a ball in a solemn corner, curled up in defeat, sobbing and begging for mercy at last; the 'great' King of Evil, written down in all legend as the heartless demon who had struck fear and terror into the hearts of thousands of innocent people in an endless seven-year reign of death and destruction across the land from his black throne atop his palace was on his knees dicing with death, doing pre-decided battle with a force that he could not match for the dwindling life of him.  
  
"Please!" he begged, clapping his hands in repentance and prayer, "N-no more!"  
  
"Shut your mouth you pathetic garbage!" Kishin barked, throwing Ganon's limp, screaming form to the air again.  
  
As Ganon landed, his was kneed mercilessly in the gut: as quick as the assault ended, the knee was removed and a clenched, tight fist replaced it with a swift punch and a spew of black blood from Ganon's mouth.  
  
"Don't do that." the Fierce Deity spat coldly as he round-housed the Evil King through his own spiked fence, his hand grasping the screaming Ganondorf's, his gaze fixed of the bubbling, menacing pool of lava below him.  
  
"DON'T LET GO OF ME!" Ganon screamed, "PULL ME UP!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"PULL ME UP, FOR THE GODDESSES' SAKES, MAN!"  
  
"I am no mortal man..."  
  
"PLEASE!" Ganon sobbed, green snot pouring from his nose in great ugly swaths, sobbing and begging for redemption, "DON'T LET ME DIE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING!"  
  
"_You mean to tell me_..." Kishin spoke, boiling over with anger and seething rage, "That the heartless murder of thousands of innocent men, women and children at the hands of you and your creations...was an _accident_?"  
  
"_Yes_!"  
  
"Liar!" Kishin screeched, punching Ganon in the face with a free gauntleted hand, causing other panicked scream.  
  
"PLEASE! I'M LOOSING MY GRIP!"  
  
"..._On reality? Hah! I should have figured_!"  
  
"DON'T LET ME GO!"  
  
The Fierce Deity's eyes now burned with bloodlust and rage; sparkling a brilliant white, echoing the flames of the fires of a thousand suns, lightning and its furious brother, thunder clashing in the sky more powerfully than ever before as rain poured down from the heavens in a torrential downfall.  
  
With a last clash of lightning and a fleck of thunder on Kishin's armour, he spoke the final words Ganondorf heard...  
  
"_Rot in hell..."_  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
The Fierce Deity let go at last and with a piercing, chilling scream, Ganondorf freefell in to his satanic moat, fried to a cinder instantaneously by the scalding burns of his own creation; made to suffer in the same way those who stood against him...

Consciousness regained its supremacy over the subconscious, the images finally fading from his mind; the light of a new and powerful dawn filled the new air about him and pierced his eyesight, making them open in but a split-second...and looking down at the mask, held with him in his sleep,like his favorite toy, his blue eyes sparkling with justifying childlike innocence; with its synthetic white hair drooping down from its cap and its black, vacant eyes almost portraying a feeling of love and care towards its holder. The sleeper spoke up at last...  
  
"Thanks, Kishin." Link smiled, "I had the most wonderful dream..."

----------------

A/N: Suprise! R&R!


End file.
